


The Subject was Baked Goods

by trashprincehamlet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, it was cupcakes and that was super vague but i did the best i could, this was a response to a prompt I got on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashprincehamlet/pseuds/trashprincehamlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bloody hell, you wanker, I asked for scones, not this sickly-sweet American nonsense!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Hetalia fic I've actually written, and it was for a prompt I received on tumblr. I've only rediscovered the fandom now and I'm also not very used to writing fanfiction, so comments are appreciated! Also, I'm not that sure about the Nyotalia names, so please forgive me if I made any mistakes!

Alice Kirkland walked down Arthur Avenue, tired and stressed. The PMS was getting to her and it was distracting her from things she had to do. The cramps had kicked in while she was teaching her English Literature class in the morning, and that was not good. She had to make a lesson plan for the Hamlet unit that was to start on Monday, and finish grading all her students' book reports on Pride and Prejudice. On top of all that, there was dinner at the Vargas brothers' house later, which was the whole reason she was in this blasted Italian neighborhood in the first place.

Alice was a proud Brit, and decided to buy some scones to help herself get through the week. She spotted the nearby Libertea Bakeshop, proclaiming " _We take the cake!_ " for all the world to see on its sign.  _Only an American would name a bakery with that atrocious pun,_ she thought,  _although it is quite amusing._ _  
_

She made her way to Libertea and stepped in.

The place looked wonderful, and every kind of sweet imaginable was listed on the menu. Blueberry cheesecake sitting in a cake dish. Pudding waiting to be bought. Pies lying on the shelves. And-here Alice grew excited-scones.

While the teacher made her way to the front to order, the cashier, Emily, looked around in boredom. She was working this droll part-time job to pay off her student loans, and (for what was definitely not the first time) Emily silently wished death upon the Secretary of Education. 

However, for the first time, a customer caught her attention. A lady, hairpins in her sandy blonde pigtails, was checking out the merchandise.  _She looks adorable._ _That outfit suits her, and her smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen-_ _  
_

Emily's internal monologue was cut off by the object of her daydream standing in front of her. 

 _Whoa_ _, she's even prettier up close. And God, glasses are so attractive, look at her,_ Emily thought. 

"I'll have a large box of scones, please," the girl said. "How much is that?"

"$3.50," Emily said absently as she attempted to keep her thumping heart beat under control. _And_   _she's British, Christ. Glasses and a British accent, that's my kryptonite!_

Occupied by her thoughts, the cashier absentmindedly put cupcakes in the box instead of scones, and handed it to Alice not even realizing her mistake.

"Bloody hell, you wanker, I asked for scones, not this sickly-sweet American nonsense!"

Emily snapped out of her haze of boredom. That sweet voice of moments ago was now filled with rage.

It would have been easier to apologize and give Alice a box of scones instead, but Emily's American pride was hurt. 

"What's wrong with cupcakes, idiot?"

"First of all, it's complete and utter stupidity to drizzle all this colored sugar on a cake! It's not even spread evenly, for the love of God, it's just in one big pile on top! How do you not gag every time you take a bite?"  _Be thankful you're cute,_ Alice thought,  _or I'd be much angrier than I am now._ _  
_

"Well, it's better than your tasteless British scones! How do you limeys even survive on such a bland excuse for dessert?"

"I'd rather live with tasteless food than with obesity!" 

"At least my taste buds are functioning properly!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The bakery is fictional, but there really is a street in New York named Arthur Avenue (not sure exactly where, though). There's also an actual establishment called Libertea in my neighborhood, but it's more of a tea house, although it does have really good apple pie.
> 
> -Updates every Thursday (I'll do my best to update on schedule unlike my Hamlet fic, I promise).
> 
> Thanks for supporting my work! ♡♡♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I myself do not know how to give good dating advice. A lot of the advice in this chapter is stuff my mom told me, so...

The argument had dragged on for about ten minutes, and Alice had left in a huff after Emily had given her the scones. Back at her apartment that night, she realized she felt something for the girl. It made whole body blush and her heart pump faster; a feeling she had only felt towards Fitzwilliam Darcy. What did this mean? How could she get rid of the image of Emily nagging at her mind?

Alice knew that her colleague Francoise knew more about this than her, so she did the unthinkable and called the Frenchwoman, setting the book reports aside.

"Bonjour, ma cherie~!" Francoise chirped as she picked up. "Whatever is the matter, black sheep?"

Alice decided to ignore the nickname. "Romantic matters...please give advice..." she managed to say, blushing fiercely.

"I am agog! I am aghast! Is Alice in love at last?" Francoise chuckled over the line, earning a long-suffering sigh from the Brit. "Who is the lovely lady?"

"The cashier at Libertea Bakeshop. I don't quite recall her name...I do believe it was Emily."

Francoise gasped. "Emily Jones? My girlfriend Madeline's sister!"

It was Alice's turn to be agog and aghast.

"You must be mistaken, Francoise...Madeline's such a nice girl, how could she have a sister like Emily?"

"Oh, families, families, some people are so different you wouldn't believe they were swimming in the same gene pool," Francoise said by way of non-explanatory explanation. "So, you like this girl Emily, am I correct?"

"Of course I do, you frog," Alice grumbled.

"And you have no idea about how to talk to her properly?"

"No, I haven't the faintest idea."

"I love it when you open up about your feelings, black sheep~!" Francoise teased. "First of all, don't argue with her too much. I know this will be hard, since she's quite loud, but you must make her feel that you like her. Second, try to act normally when you're around Emily. She likes it when people aren't too obvious or desperate. Start conversations about things both of you are interested in when you can. Finally, if she still turns you down, just be friends with her and don't dwell on it too long. Love is something you should never force on anyone, and you should not allow one rejection to ruin the experience of being in love for you forever!"

Whatever she felt about Francoise, the French Literature teacher did give good advice. Alice went to bed for the night. The predicament could be attacked tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have the update! Next Thursday, as promised. I just joined a writing contest back here, so wish me luck! 
> 
> Subscriptions welcomed, kudos appreciated, comments loved.
> 
> Thanks for reading~! ♡♡♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I really don't know what I did here. Read on if you like...
> 
> Also this chapter is like 90% dialogue with very little description, OTL

Business had been slow that day, and Emily had been content to rekindle her friendship with Holden Caulfield. But she heard the door chimes ring, and was greeted with a sight of that girl from the other day.

"So, scones and Earl Grey as usual?" Emily asked when Alice made her way to the counter.

"I've only been here once before!" Alice replied, laughing a bit.

"Well, you did make quite an impression," Emily answered. "I'm sorry about last week."

"It's all right, really," Alice replied. 

"What're you reading?" Emily asked, noticing the thick old tome in her hands.

"King Arthur."

"I've never read this," Emily remarked, flipping through the pages. "It seems pretty cool, but I think I'd enjoy it more if I was a kid."

"It's a serious work as a whole, but one part in it is quite comedic."

"Oh, tell me, tell me!"

"So, this knight named Lancelot is coming home from an adventure-barking spiders, I can't remember what exactly-and he's exhausted. At the roadside, he sees a building-no, not really a building, more of a gazebo or open pavilion-with a bed in it."

"What kind of weirdo goes around putting random beds by the road?"

"I don't know myself. Things like that happen in this sort of literature. At any rate, Lancelot is tired, so he just gets into the bed and doesn't even bother to check if it's a trap or if it's owned by someone. He falls asleep, and a while later, the gazebo's owner comes back. When he realizes somebody else is sleeping in his bed, he decides that it's probably his wife, and gets in and dozes off."

"That's so embarrassing!"

Alice laughed. "I'm afraid that's not the end of it. The man starts dreaming about kissing his wife, so he ends up kissing Lancelot, who for his part, is dreaming about something similar."

"How long does it take for them to realize what's happening?"

"Quite a while, really. It goes on for quite a while, until Lancelot feels the man's beard and realizes he's not a woman."

"I wonder how the wife feels about this!"

"This is the strangest part yet: When the wife comes back home, she forgives it and doesn't seem to mind!"

The girls laughed at the picture Alice had conjured up.

"What sort of thing do you read, Emily?"

"I'm not a big fan of reading, although I have to do a lot of it in law," Emily shrugged.

Alice was surprised. "You're a lawyer? Then why do you work here?"

"Lots of reasons. When I graduated, I was super excited to live alone and get a job and all that, but then I realized that being a lawyer wasn't going to be as awesome as it looked like on Law and Order. Plus, I have like millions of dollars in student loans." Emily grimaced. "Ok, maybe not  _millions_. But still, I owe a lot of cash. I decided I'd take it easy and not do much lawyer stuff until I pay all of that off."

"How do you Americans survive like this?" laughed Alice.

"We don't!" Emily quipped, only half-joking. "Anyways, enough about my crappy work life. What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I teach at the college near here."

"So you know Francoise Bonnefoy?"

"Yes, I do. She brought you up in a conversation once." Alice was unwilling to explain the circumstances under which that phone call had taken place.

 _Bloody hell_ , Alice thought, _where do I go from here? I'm not Francoise._

Emily was having similar thoughts. _Shit, I never thought I'd be this nervous the first time I liked someone_. _How do I..._

"Hey, it's getting pretty late," Emily took a deep breath. "I liked talking to you and I want to keep in touch, so can I have your number?"

"I'm not on my phone an awful lot, but here it is," Alice scrawled the eight digits on a napkin and handed it to the girl.

 _Well, that wasn't so bad, but I can't go on waiting for her forever,_  the teacher thought as she walked out.

 _I've got to stop acting like a stupid teenager on Valentine's Day_ , Emily said to herself, watching Alice go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catcher in the Rye is a good book, although Holden can be quite irritating with his teenage emo-ness. As for the King Arthur stories, I'm with Emily on that. They're nice, but you know, they're also a biiiiit sexist and overdescriptive. 
> 
> I'm sorry for the posting delay, but the internet connection, and electricity over here are erratic.
> 
> Bye~! ♡♡♡


End file.
